


I have you now

by LuciaWilt



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Implied/Referenced Incest, Kylo is fucking crazy, Kylo is not a good guy, Luke Is Confused, Luke is a cinnamon roll that needs to be protected, M/M, Minor Violence, Sad Ending, The Force, Time Travel, whats new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time travel is a bitch ain't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What a surprise. More time travel.

Space, in general, is a fickle thing. It likes to give, but it also likes to take. When space travel became a large thing in the galaxy centuries ago, many were hesitant. To open such a mysterious door was like opening Pandora’s Box. Many species had no idea what they would get out of it; resorting to shutting down any travel on or off the planet. That point of view became incredibly popular across the star ways. It was just the natural progression of things. It was a time of unrest and uncertainty. The galaxy was a different place back then. 

As the technology advanced, people became far more open minded to the aspect of space travel. Children to grandparents piloted ships. Families, the military, the governments; everyone got involved. They knew there were still risks, there would always be risks. But the pros outweighed the cons. It became popular to be a pilot, to traverse the stars. It was everything anyone wanted to do. If you were not a pilot, you were a part of the “out” crowd. You became a loner, a loser; no one wanted to speak to you if you were planet bound. 

Luke Skywalker, previous farm boy from the planet of Tatooine, counted himself lucky. He counted himself lucky that his life fell into such a rabbit hole that he was taken off the planet by a “pirate smuggler” and the crazy old man that lived nearby. It was a roller coaster. All of it. From the moment where Han Solo and Chewbacca flew them away from Mos Eisley, to Luke shooting the killing blow to the Death Star and becoming the Empire’s number one enemy; he loved and was thankful for every second. If his life had not taken the turn it did, he would still be farming moisture back on his uncle’s farm. He would have never been able to join the resistance. He would have never been able to help them take down the first Death Star.

No, Luke Skywalker never disliked space travel. It was the one thing that saved his life. He could not imagine the galaxy without it. 

~’~

A simple transport mission with Rogue One suddenly turned into something entirely unexpected. Luke, being the commander of the unit, was expected to be under control; in peak health. The last thing he remembered was radioing to Wedge that his head was pounding and that he was to take the lead. That was before his world went black around him. It was the strangest sensation. His sight was gone, yes. However, it felt as though his body was being gently floated down a stream. It was quiet, abnormally so. Luke wondered if he had passed out on in his ship; if R2 had taken the lead and piloted the ship for him. It was highly possible, the little blue and white droid had done it for him in the past. 

But no.

This was something entirely different. It did not feel as though he were sleeping. It was far too soothing, too calm for the likes of Luke. 

What finally woke him up from the strange sleep he had been induced into was his back hitting solid earth. It was dirt, far more moist than the sands of Tatooine. It reminded Luke of the ground on Yavin 4.

His head rattled around in his fighter helmet, causing him to groan and roll over onto his stomach. Checking his extremities, he noticed that no limbs were missing. All ten fingers, all ten toes. Everything was in place. Good. However what was missing was crucial. Even though he was in his full piloting suit, his X-Wing was gone. R2 was gone. All of his radioing equipment was gone. He had no way of communicating with anyone. It stressed him to the point of his scalp starting to sweat. So before he stood from the mossy ground, he slid the helmet off; his wet blond hair flopping down around his face.

Whatever planet he ended up…crashing? Sure, crashing on, it was far more humid than any place he had been to. It caused his already ragged breath to quicken. It was unfortunate that one of his closest friends and only mentor ended up being killed. Obi-Wan would know what to do in this situation. He would be able to think quickly and rationally, pushing his mind out with the Force to see if there were sentient beings nearby.

But now Luke. No. His mind was going into straight panic mode as he slowly pushed himself up from the ground. A thick pain shot through his neck from when the helmet tossed his head around. 

Anxiety.

Panic.

Foreign.

Bad.

Bad.

Bad!

His heart raced as he quickly dropped the helmet to the ground. Next came the top of his fighter suit. He unzipped it to his hips and let it hang around his waist. The anxiety and stress of the situation was causing him to pour sweat from every part of his body. 

Instead of picking his helmet up and taking it with him; he ditched it and started in a random direction. Even though he was shaking and his head was shrouded with doubt and panic, he knew that he needed to find someone, something, anything. He needed to find a way home, a way off this planet and back to the Alliance. He kept running, blindly sprinting through the greenery around him. Occasionally a branch would reach out and scratch his cheek or tangle in his hair; but he kept running. 

The biggest downside to Luke’s panic was that he had no idea where he was going or what was around him. Obi-Wan had taught him to reach out, to use the Force and sense beings around you. But Luke was too stressed out. So he did not see it coming when he ran into a small, skinny, little brown haired girl. The two bounced off of each other like rubber balls and fell onto the wet ground of the forest floor. Luke’s groan in pain was cut short by the familiar sound of a droid beeping about. His eyes shot open, expecting to see R2 buzzing about him with concern. He was disappointed to see a circular droid, a model he had never seen before. It was orange and white and nearly as mischievous looking as R2 when his uncle first bout him.

“Who are you?” It was a voice. It had to be the girl he ran into. Luke’s eyes glanced down and saw whoever it was looking at him with fear, curiosity, and what else was that? The little droid that had been beeping at Luke looked up at her and let out another squeak. He was not speaking the language of droids he had encountered. It was anybody’s guess what the small droid was saying to the brunette. But whatever it was saying surprised her. Her brown eyes went wide when she looked back to Luke. He was still sprawled out on the ground, his orange pilot’s suit covered in mud and moss. “Who are you?” The question, this time around, came out quieter. For some reason, the lightsaber at his hip seemed heavy, like it was out of place on Luke’s body.

He had no idea why he responded the way he did. “Who are you?” He was finally calming down slightly, but was still on edge; ready to get up and run at any moment. She looked about his age. Perhaps she already turned 19?

“My name is Rey. What is yours?” Rey threw the question right back at him. If anyone was watching, they were sure to find it comical. Two confused and sweaty teenagers, covered in the earthy dirt.

“I’m Commander Luke Skywalker. I need to get back to the Alliance.” Her jaw dropped to the ground before he was able to even finish his sentence. An incredulous look of doubt crossed her visage while she watched Luke stand from the ground. When he was at his full height, he was only about three inches taller. That was barely saying anything considering he was 5’8. 

Rey was quiet still while the small droid circled around Luke closely. He was beeping with a happy chirp; seemingly victorious in some way. Rey could not believe it. It had to be impossible. But BB-8 had not been wrong yet. The droid was telling her this was the real Luke Skywalker. It had to be wrong. He had to at least be in his 50’s by now! But this man…no this boy, he could not be over 20. 

Luke knelt down by the droid. His hand came out and patted the top in a friendly manner. “I thought you were my droid R2.” Rey was so confused. R2 was in fact Luke Skywalker’s droid. She had heard the stories. There were thousands of them.

As much as she wanted to continue to deny that Luke Skywalker did in fact stand before her, she could not hold out.

This strange power that has been flowing through her body was screaming yes. Yes this was who everyone had been looking for. Yes this was the Luke Skywalker that had been lost for so long. 

It was all too confusing. 

“You look…different than what I heard you would look like.” Rey blushed when the words left her mouth. Even though she grew up as a scavenger on Jakku, she still had some “moral” beliefs. One was not to be rude to rumored “gods” of the galaxy. The Force was tickling the back of her neck, whispering how powerful the boy before her was. Perhaps no power in the galaxy rivaled his. She just could not see it.

Especially when his pretty blue eyes glanced up, catching her staring with a blush on his face. Luke’s reaction to her words were humble, no bite of anger in them. “I get that a lot. Most people expect the person that fired that shot to be someone else.” His skin, pretty and golden, had the tiniest wrinkles on the corners of his eyes. 

Rey noticed that he had smile lines.

He had to have had a happy young life.

There was something in her that was glad Luke Skywalker did. He seemed kind, good, light. For a moment, the Force told her that he was in fact 18… An entire year younger than her. It was a protective wave that flashed over her next. There was a whole army out looking, fighting the idea of Luke Skywalker. Did they know he was this young? Perhaps his immense powers let him not age, perhaps he became immortal after having such control over the Force? They were all possibilities. 

Luke smile broke when he heard the sound of airships overhead. His immediate thought was that the Alliance had found him. Both he and Rey looked up through the canopy of the woods. Instead of the quick X-Wing’s, Luke’s heart dropped. Those were TIE-Fighters. Those were imperial transports.

It was the Empire!

“BB-8, go. Go and find Finn.” The little droids beeps brought Luke’s attention back to the girl. She was leaning over, speaking softly to the droid. At first, Luke thought it was not going to leave Rey; but it finally did, speeding off in another direction. Rey quickly pulled out a small blaster, a similar model to the one Han kept on the Falcon, and started walking into the woods. Luke watched her the entire time. Even when she paused and glanced back over her shoulder. “Well come on then Luke.” She was going to keep him safe. If it was for the Resistance, she would do it. Rey only hopped she could go in a blaze of glory as she protected the last Jedi. 

The two started into the woods, Luke not questioning where Rey led him. She seemed to know where she was going, so Luke went along with it. Little to Luke’s knowledge, a suddenly heavy lightsaber sat on Rey’s hip. She wondered if he knew she had it. Could he read minds yet? Did he have his? Was this a fake? 

A crashing in the woods caused the two to stop in unison. They crouched lower. Luke was slightly more prepared, being trained in a small amount of combat with the Alliance. He suspected he would have to protect Rey as they quickly made their way from tree, to rock, to shrub, to boulder. They moved in tandem, working together like a well-oiled machine. Luke felt as though he had fought with Rey before, even though he had just met her minutes earlier. He blamed it on the Force. Obi-Wan probably would as well.

When they came to a rather large boulder, Luke grabbed her shoulder; stopping her from moving again. The only sounds around them were the goings on of nature and their heavy panting. For a moment, Luke thought they could move again; but a familiar noise stopped him. 

A Force user was nearby.

And not just any Fore user, one with a lightsaber. 

The distinct sound of someone swinging the deadly weapon could be heard, just beyond their line of sight. Was it Vader? That was the only lightsaber wielder on the dark side that Luke knew of. Rey’s constant twitching as they back peddled into a crevasse was causing the anxiety to rise in Luke’s throat. Something was coming. Something strong. 

Luke was unfortunately right. Rey was standing before him when a large, black cloaked figure stepped out from the boulder they had just been leaning on. Luke’s eyes widened at the sight of the fiery red saber in the mans hand. It was not like the one he saw Vader using on the Death Star. It was chaotic. The two smaller beams reaching out like they wanted the skin of the man wielding said weapon. Rey’s first blaster fire told Luke he needed to get out his own weapon. He fumbled, glancing up right when he saw the man deflect the fire Rey had unleashed on him. It was like nothing Luke had ever seen. He had no idea lightsabers could even do that!

He hated it. Luke’s hands were shaking wildly as he tried to unsheathe his own blue lightsaber. Tears clouded his vision as he failed again and again to get the weapon out of his pocket. He was going to let another person be killed because he was too weak. It would be soon if the increasing blaster fire was to go by.

“Up here.” Rey quickly said as she climbed out of the small crevasse. There was some solace in that moment. Her own voice was shaking like mad as Luke followed her, running from the imposing black figure that quickly made his way towards the pair. He was huge. Luke guessed him at or around Vader’s height of 6’8. 

An entire foot taller than Luke.

They continued to back pedal. The blaster fire was rapid, both he and Rey choking up on anxious and terrified sobs. All the while, that angry red lightsaber spun in beautiful arcs; deflecting any and every shot Rey took at him. 

He’s coming!

But before Luke could get his saber out, he felt his body go stiff. Luke tried to move, to reach the saber that was blurrily in his line of sight, but he just could not. When he looked up out of the corner of his eye at Rey, he saw that she was in the same predicament. 

It had to be that man. He was powerful. Far more powerful than anything Luke had ever seen. To be able to freeze two adults in their place? What else could he do?

Luke was about to find out.

~’~

Finally, finally those two had stopped moving. Kylo, already angry as it was, did not like having to chase his prey. Most did not last long enough to run. It was just a simple rule of thumb. So for these two to evade him for so long was simply a miracle. But that was over. He slowly stepped out of the shade underneath one of the towering trees. He saw their eyes, full of terror. It was perfect. Two sets, brown and blue. The girl he had heard so much about looked as though she were about a year older then the male. Really, they were about the same size as well. Kylo towered over them as he walked forwards. 

Step.

Step.

Step.

Their breathing was loud as he held the power of the Force over them. It was infinitesimal, but a wiggle from each could be felt. They were obviously trying to get away from him, but it would not be possible. No. He walked around the girl, the blond boy standing to her right. Whoever he was, he was shaking. Whether it was out of fear or out of his attempt to break free, Kylo did not know. Nor did he really care.

“The girl I heard so much about.” He stopped in front of her before making his way around to the back of the two. He simply sighed beneath his mask. There was an objective that needed to be accomplished. So with a flick of his wrist, his fiery red lightsaber nearly cut off her left arm; he stopped it right at the last moment. The blond whimpered, seeing it from out of the corner of his eye. Kylo did not know who he was, but he had been with the girl. He had to know something about what he sought.

"The droid. Where is it?"

~’~

Han was out of breath after running about with Finn, dodging blaster bullets. He was really too old for this. All of this damn madness was going to be the death of him. When the enemy fire seemed to die down, he glanced over to where his sons ship was.

"Ben." Han muttered to himself. Chewie grumbled from behind him. "What you fur ball?" The grumble came with a hairy finger pointing to the forest line. Han whipped around and saw him. His son with Rey thrown over his shoulder. But when he walked further, he saw someone else. Whoever he was, he was blond, flailing about with his hair in Ben's hand. It looked rather painful to Han. The three continued and Han's breath caught in his throat. The kid Ben was dragging behind him turned. There were tears of pain streaming down his soft cheeks. When those eyes opened up, Han choked. That was...It was not possible. "Luke!" He screamed. The blond reacting to the name solidified Han's thought. But how could it be possible. That was Luke from what? Thirty years ago? He looked just like he did when Han picked him up from Tatooine.

Luke, with Ben's large hand weaved through his hair, started to dig his feet into the ground. It hurt his scalp to the point of blood dripping down his forehead and tears falling from his eyes, but he did not care. This man who looked like Han knew him. That was enough for him. Ben, however, glanced over at his foolish father. He knew the older man had been here. That was how the girl had gotten to the planet. But why was he shouting Luke? He paused for a moment and glanced around. There was a hint of his old master. It was in the air like the sweet smell of a succulent flower. But nothing like he remembered it. Suddenly, he was struck with a thought while the small blond was attempting to slow him down. Nearly a foot shorter and 50 pounds lighter, Kylo glanced down at the kid. He pulled up the kids face, looking into the teary blue eyes. The confusion was obvious in that look the blond was giving him. But Kylo...he had seen those eyes before. He had spent months gazing at that face, those lips...Soft...so soft. He recalled the pictures of his mother, father, and uncle from when they were young. It was as though he was looking at one of those photos in that instant. But there was just no way....how... The crying boy in his hand was Luke Skywalker. Just as decadent and seductive as the day Kylo first met his uncle. He heard his father shout Luke's name again, causing the blond to yell out a loud 'Han'. 

Kylo had Luke. He had Luke in his hands. A young Luke, probably no older than 18 years old. A dark fire spread throughout him when he started up again. He easily overpowered the untrained Luke Skywalker. Kylo walked to his ship, Luke screaming and crying the entire way. With a word from one of the Stormtroopers next to him, Luke was shut off from any hope of being saved, caught in the darkness that was Kylo Ren.

~’~

Safely on the ship and flying away from ghosts of his past, Kylo laid the scavenger girl down on a heavy steel bench. She was a frail thing. She looked as though she did not weigh any more than 100 pounds.

A grunt from his hand caused Kylo to glance around. He caught sight of Luke still wildly fighting to be released from his grasp. Kylo had not wanted to hear anything from the blond so he used the Force to keep his vocal box shut off. There was still a small amount of blood that seeped between the fingers of his gloves and into the blond locks. 

A new fire inside his heart? Kylo laughed to himself as he pulled Luke to the wall. The Jedi’s back hit the wall and he stopped squirming when Kylo’s hand released his hair. However, he froze as though Kylo still had a hold over him when the black cloaked figure boxed him in, a long arm on either side of Luke’s head. 

Kylo felt the attraction he felt to his uncle earlier on in his life flare back up. It had always be present. Since the day he was born, he knew that he and Luke were meant to be together. They were meant to lead the galaxy, side by side; with Snoke guiding them. Kylo was unable to persuade Luke in the past. But here he was now, somehow younger, just a child. Kylo could feel the malleability of Luke’s mind as he took of his mask. The heavy sound of it hitting the floor reverberated around the two of them. Those bright blue eyes blown wide caused a shiver to run down Kylo’s back. It was a blessing. It was a blessing from the wise supreme leader.

He was going to get another chance at Luke. This time, this time he would save Luke from the light. 

The blond looked as though as he wanted to sink into the wall as Kylo leant down, his face exposed. 

He loved it.

He loved it.

He loved it.

There breathes intermingled, his lips a near hairs breadth away from Luke’s. They were far softer, far poutier, than Kylo remembered. It was tempting. Oh how tempting it was. 

But no.

Not now.

His eyes flicked up and caught those bright blue orbs staring at him.

He loved it.

“I have you now Luke Skywalker.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We lose ourselves in the ones we loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dhWx8DLh63k&index=2&list=PLSE-TM5g393RQvovZGS1Y9I642c2kBo-k Chapter music for the angst

Luke was afraid. He was so damn afraid. No one from the Rebellion had come for him. He was lost and alone, captured by the enemy. So many things had happened at once and his brain had still not caught up to his body.

First was that girl in the woods. Rey. That was her name. There was something about her. Luke could not put his finger on it, but there was something. It was as though he knew her, should have known her beforehand. And then the fact that she protected him. They did not even know each other. Yet here she was, pushing herself in front of him in the face of danger, that menacing danger. Luke wondered if she was ok. That man had knocked her out. He had not seen her since they were brought onto some giant space craft. Kylo had brought Luke to a large room that was spacious and incredibly empty aside form a few pieces of furniture. There were a couple of doors but that was about it. Perhaps he could escape through one of the doors?

Then there was Han. Or the man that had looked like Han. Luke was so confused. That person with Han’s face had the same aura as the Corellian smuggler, but was about 30 years older. The last time that Luke saw Han, he was the same, excited looking man. Not an old man worn down by the years. 

Lastly, the black cloaked man. Who was he? Kylo Ren, that was the name Luke had heard being thrown around; but that was all he knew. Kylo seemed to know him that much was for sure. He seemed to know him rather well. Why else would he have pinned him to the wall of the shuttle? Luke was concerned because he knew his name. That and the obvious alliance to the Empire. It made him wonder if he was being delivered to Vader and the Emperor on a silver platter. He wanted to run, to scream, to get back to Leia and Han. Luke was stuck though. He was stuck and perhaps would never get out of the room Kylo threw him into. 

~’~

It was a bizarre transition. Going from Star-killer Base, from what Luke gleaned from the Stormtroopers leading him, to the Finalizer. The entire time he was in that room, he had been alone. Kylo had not shown up again. Luke was unsure of how many cycles it had been, but he just knew he spent them all alone. So it was rather surprising when two Stormtroopers came busting through the doors. There had just been tremors running through the floors; Luke could only guess they were somehow connected. They then pushed him out into the hallway. With a quick pace, they guided him down the corridors to a hangar bay. Into the same shuttle Kylo had pushed them on they went. Behind them, Luke could see a large amount of commotion within the bay. But he could not do anything about that. He wondered where Kylo was; where Rey was. He longed for her safety. She seemed like such a good girl. Kylo on the other hand; Luke just wondered where he was. He did not seem like the type to let “something of his” out of his sight. So all Luke could do was be pushed onto the moving shuttle. They took off from the base and headed towards the Finalizer. 

What Luke did not see was the destruction of Starkiller Base. A burst of energy rocked the shuttle a tiny bit, but nothing else. He simply was held up by the two Stormtroopers on either side of him.

They finally made it to the Finalizer where the commotion had not calmed down. The two Stormtroopers that seemed to have taken up Luke as their own guided him through it all. They pulled him into another large, spacious, empty room before leaving him to his own devices. It was similar to the one on the Base, just slightly smaller. 

Just like that, he was left alone once again. There would be the occasional Stormtrooper or officer that brought him food, but that was it. Days, cycles past before he saw anything of Kylo again. The loneliness of the experience was weighing down upon Luke’s mind. He already felt as though the Rebellion had forgotten him. That along with all the other identity issues he had been going through, growing up with a father; the list went on and on. When the large menace finally walked in, his helmet was gone. Those unruly black curls framed a wicked scar bisecting his face. It caused Luke to stand up from where he had been leaning against the wall. His own large blue eyes widened further at the sight. When Kylo had thrown him into that room on Starkiller, his face had been smooth. Now, an angry red mark screamed across his freckled skin.

Luke stepped forwards and reached out, his body acting on its own. He was able to get within three feet of Kylo before the other man sprang forwards. One of his hands gripped Luke waist, the other firmly grasping the tan column of his neck. His heart rate skipped before picking up double time. What was Kylo doing? Was he going to kill him? The larger man leant forwards. His breathing was heavy, as though he had run to the room from where ever he had been. Perhaps he had been stuck somewhere for all these days.

“You…You will see…You will see the way.” Kylo muttered under his breath while placing his forehead against Luke’s. The skin was hot, sweaty. “You will see the way with me.” 

And suddenly Luke’s eyes went blank. He thought the lights had just been cut, but somehow that was not it. Things slowly came into focus, everything cast in a strange eerie red light. Luke was finally able to make out two figures. They were standing on a bridge, a long walkway hundreds of stories up. It was then that Luke realized he was floating. Terror caught in his throat for a moment, but when he did not fall; he was able to calm down slightly. He looked back up at the two on the walk way. Everything was clear enough for him to see. One of the people was obviously Kylo. His tall frame still cut a daunting image in the darkness. The other was that older version of Han. He was cautious as he approached Kylo. From where Luke was, he could hear murmurs, nothing of the actual conversation they were having. Was this a memory? Or was this just an illusion? It seemed real though. It seemed too real. It had to be a memory. But why was Kylo showing him this?

They continued to speak before Kylo slowly pulled out his lightsaber. He and Han were less than an arm’s length away. Luke was enraptured. Han, the man he loved more than anything was standing so near that monster like figure. It was platonic, it was romantic, and he would fight to the death for Han. He saved Luke.

They were quiet, a tense pull and push between the two figures. Luke could not look away from them. 

The next thing that occurred was faster than his eye could observe. At first it just looked as though the two had hugged. But then the red light of Kylo’s lightsaber was sticking out of Han’s back. 

Luke’s entire world shifted 90 degrees. Bile rose up in his throat. 

No.

Han’s older body shivered. Luke’s heart broke, shattered into a million tiny little pieces. It could not be true.

_But it is._

Han was invincible. He was Luke’s savior. They were supposed to spend the rest of their lives together. He, Han, and Leia; the three of them for the rest of time. But Han’s old body was dying. It was dying right before his very eyes. 

No.

Luke screamed out in the vision…no… the memory, but no sound came from his broken heart. He felt tears streaming from his eyes as though they were open faucets. Han was dying. Kylo gently pushed the older man away. All Luke was able to do was watch in abject horror; Han’s body plummeting into a white light. It spun around. Luke felt as though the spinning of Han’s body was tightening the noose on his own neck. It could not be possible. He could not live without Han. The man had been his guidance, his rock ever since they flew away from Tatooine. To live without Han was like to live without air.

To live without Han was like to live without sustenance. 

There was no way Luke would be able to live without Han. He was broken. Everything was shattered, over and done. He screamed and screamed in the memory, begging, pleading for it to be fake. He begged for it to be taken back; for Han to be alive. His knees gave out beneath him and on the air he floated on, he banged his fist. Everything around him was blurry, his tears blinding him. Snot ran down his chin, spittle falling down below him. Everything hurt. Everything was pain. There was no life to live without Han. Luke was empty, so damn empty. 

He screamed and screamed until nothing was left of him. 

A piece of him was gone.

Luke would never be complete. 

He would never be able to live again.

~’~

Kylo watched, his breath held, as Luke’s blue eyes slowly opened. The entire time he had been showing him that recent memory, tears had been falling over his soft cheeks. That was a good sign though. It meant Luke believed what he had shown him. It was the truth after all. But Kylo knew he would. He knew Luke would believe it immediately. He had read Darth Vader’s journals, about how he persuaded Luke that he was his father. He explained how his lovely young son was amiable and relented to the truth of his paternal callings almost instantaneously. 

So here Kylo had Luke, broken, in his hands. He had Luke right where he wanted him. The memory was over, but Kylo was not finished. He cradled Luke’s tears stained face in his large hands. Like a zombie, the blond moved forwards. His blue eyes were dull.

Perfect.

With a tug, Kylo pulled him up and smashed his lips against Luke’s. The smaller male became putty in his hands. Showing him that memory of him killing Han was the best thing Kylo had ever done. Instead of putting forth all of this work swaying Luke to the dark side, Kylo had him in the palm of his hand. Now all that was left to do was take Luke to Supreme Leader Snoke. Kylo combed his leather covered fingers through Luke’s blond locks. So beautiful, so delicate.

Luke would love his new master.

Luke and Kylo would rule in the darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because i have had a real shit week and for some reason i like to project my problems onto luke.

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted a little bit of Luke and Rey interacting. And the next chapter is going to be severely sad. Like horribly amazingly so. But it is only going to have one more chapter anyways.


End file.
